50 sombras de Krum
by 50sombrasdekrum
Summary: Un inesperado encuentro hace que Hermione choque de frente con una historia que creía olvidada. En medio de giros, secretos y sombras, sus decisiones y su vida comienzan a tambalear. El responsable es un joven Búlgaro envuelto en una nube de intrigas y misticismo; su nombre es Viktor Krum.
1. Capítulo I: Viktor ¿Krum? (parte I-III)

**Capítulo I – Víktor ¿Krum?**

 **Parte I/III**

Cuando a eso de las 06:00 A.m. el reloj despertador comenzó a sonar, con un golpe diestro y certero, en vez de apagarlo, Hermione casi lo hizo añicos. Bien por el exceso de ocupaciones que venían llenando su agenda el último tiempo o por la cantidad de preocupaciones que masticaba durante las noches; la palabra descanso prácticamente había desaparecido de su diccionario. En las horas que pasó recostada sobre la cama, apenas pudo pegar los ojos por escasas tres horas, tres dulces y preciadas horas de sueño que hubiese querido extender. De mala gana, tomó las tapas de la cama y las tiró lo más lejos que sus enjutas manos le permitieron. Ni por más ganas que tuviera, no podía entregarse a los añorados cinco minutos de postergación de todos los días; Danny, su compañera de departamento, le había rogado hasta el hartazgo para que la cubriera en una entrevista a la que no podría asistir. Seis meses insistió para obtener la cita. Desaprovechar la posibilidad no era una opción. A Hermione ese tipo de escenarios nunca le resultaban cómodos, pero se vio obligada a aceptar; a Danny, en realidad, casi nunca podía decirle que no.

Los minutos del desayuno se le escaparon revolviendo el closet en busca de algo apropiado. Su estilo casual le impedía de frentón adquirir piezas de tinte formal. Entre la escases de prendas adecuadas, lo único que encontró fue un faldón negro y una blusa desteñida; al verse frente al espejo, ella misma soltó una risa. Antes de arrepentirse de salir a la calle disfrazada de secretaria solterona, tomó sus apuntes, su cartera, las llaves del auto y cerró la puerta del departamento tras sus pies.

El lugar quedaba en el extremo opuesto de la ciudad, llegar le tomaría cerca de una hora. La niebla espesa y los gruesos goterones de lluvia hacían que conducir se transformara en una tarea compleja. Mientras combatía con la autopista y despotricaba internamente en contra de Danny, intentaba darle vueltas a las principales ideas que abordaría. Pensar en preguntas provechosas sería difícil, había muy poco de qué agarrarse. Los datos biográficos del entrevistado eran exiguos, casi nulos, ni siquiera había fotos suyas en internet. A menos de que fuese lo suficientemente hábil para improvisar, no podría conseguir nada muy interesante. De él sólo sabía tres cosas, dos de ellas eran ciertas y probables: era joven y multimillonario. El otro dato que manejaba, en realidad era algo así como un mito. Se rumoraba, incluso la misma Danny decía, que físicamente, era un hombre muy atractivo. De todas las aristas involucradas, ese punto en particular, la ponía sumamente nerviosa. Al tratarse de hombres, su seguridad escamoteada siempre le jugaba malas pasadas.

Al lado de los vehículos de lujo que repletaban el estacionamiento, su escarabajo parecía una chatarra indecente. Al advertir la diferencia, lejos de sentir vergüenza, levantó la cabeza con orgullo. Manejaba ese auto nada más que por decisión propia, si bien, el dinero no le sobraba, habría podido adquirir algo mucho más digno, pero la onda vintage le agradaba. Cuando llegó a la puerta de acceso al edificio, las manos le sudaban y las piernas comenzaban a temblarle. Aspiró aire con fuerza, llenó sus pulmones y exhaló. El tac tac débil y descoordinado de sus tacones, delataba la falta de experiencia y el nerviosismo. Al presentarse en el mesón, la encargada no tardó en darle el pase. Subió al ascensor y cruzó los brazos para abrasar con ellos su libreta. Las puertas se abrieron a la orden del tintineo; apretó los puños como preparándose para la batalla y se permitió un último suspiro. A su derecha, en grandes letras negras, podía leerse el apellido del jefe, ocupando prácticamente todo el muro; a su izquierda, un gran escritorio negro de talla sofisticada, con incrustaciones metálicas y superficie brillante, era, al parecer, la estación de trabajo de la secretaria. En lo que demoró en recorrer la distancia entre el ascensor y la recepción, vio desfilar un sequito de muchachas vestidas y peinadas de la misma forma, todas de características similares: rubias, altas y estilizadas. Su moral bajó todavía más, se sintió poca cosa; la idea eso sí, no tardó en ser remplazada por otra: definitivamente, el hombre elegía a su personal con pinza. Al parecer, tener dinero, también le facilitaba concretar sus fantasías. Aquello lo digirió como algo aberrante. Un punto en contra para él.

\- Buenos días, soy Hermione Granger, vengo de parte de la señorita Danny Wood – se presentó, con cierta timidez.

\- ¿La entrevista para el _sun daily times_? – preguntó, mirando la agenda de reojo.

\- Así es.

\- Perfecto, tome asiento – dijo, señalando los sillones de cuero a su derecha. Se puso de pie y se perdió tras una puerta doble situada a sus espaldas.

Una de las jovencitas se acercó a ofrecerle algo para tomar; Hermione aceptó un vaso de agua. Mientras bebía, pudo notar cómo, con absoluto descaro, las muchachas la recorrían de pie a cabeza. Probablemente, que el jefe recibiera a terceras no les resultaba grato. Aunque desgarbada y mal vestida, las mujeres la veían como una amenaza. No tardó en soltar una risita al pensar en la posibilidad. Se acomodó en el asiento e intentó evadir el contacto visual; era mejor no tomarlas en cuenta. Al sentir nuevamente los tacos de la secretaria, el estomago le dio un vuelco. La escasa tranquilidad que había conseguido, se esfumó por completo; las manos volvieron a temblarle.

\- Señorita Granger – escuchó, temiendo lo probable.

\- ¿Sí?

\- El Señor Víktor la está esperando, adelante.

Se paró de la manera más digna que pudo, y atendiendo las indicaciones gestuales de la secretaría, caminó hacia la puerta que estaba tras el mesón. El acceso a la oficina parecía un corredor, unos cinco metros separaban la primera puerta de la siguiente. Con trancos exageradamente cortos, intentó prolongar lo más que pudo la llegada. Estaba bloqueada, completamente bloqueada; ni siquiera se le ocurría de qué manera saludar. Cuando su mano rozó la manilla, apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Se detuvo a pensar si en realidad era buena idea, pero en cuanto recordó a Danny, sintió el impulso necesario y abrió. Más que una oficina, el lugar tenía las dimensiones de una suite de lujo. Le costó reconocer donde exactamente se encontraba el hombre, al entrar, la luz que se filtraba por la pared de cristal le había nublado la vista. De pie, junto al escritorio, de espaldas a la puerta; ahí estaba. Su silueta al menos, sí calzaba con los rumores. Espalda ancha, brazos y piernas robustas, metro noventa de estatura; un cuerpo grande y esbelto.

En cuanto sus tacones comenzaron a resonar, aun dándole la espalda, él tosió para preguntar:

\- ¿Señorita Granger? – el tono grave y algo rudo le resultó familiar; un acento evidentemente foráneo.

\- Sss... sí, soy yo – reconoció en un hilo de voz – debí tocar, perdón.

\- No se preocupe. Acérquese, tome asiento – más que un ofrecimiento, parecía una orden. Tímidamente, lo más rápido que pudo, se acercó al escritorio y ocupó una de las sillas.

\- ¿Le parece si empezamos? – soltó de pronto. Apenas las palabras salieron de su boca, se lamentó internamente por la falta de cortesía.

\- Si, está bien – aceptó él con voz expansiva, moviendo los hombros y el cuello como buscando relajarse. Sin alertarla siquiera, se giró para darle la cara. Ella leía sus notas, esperando quien sabe qué para empezar a hablar. Víktor puso sus manos sobre el escritorio y se inclinó levemente para llamar su atención. Hermione levanto la vista. Una gran O se estampó en sus labios y el lápiz y la libreta se le cayeron de las manos.

\- ¡¿Tú?!

* * *

Espero puedan dejar su comentario =)


	2. Capítulo I: Viktor ¿Krum? (Parte II-III)

**Capítulo I – Víktor ¿Krum?**

 **Parte II/III**

\- ¡¿Tú?! – exclamó sorprendida. Él soltó una risa burlona, sosteniéndole la mirada por largos segundos - ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Trabajo – respondió, sin más.

Calculando cada movimiento, dio la vuelta y se sentó sobre el escritorio, justo frente a ella.

\- Yo debería preguntar qué haces aquí.

El joven búlgaro que Hermione guardaba en su memoria, no era ni la sombra del hombre que tenía en frente. Hace años, varios años que no veía a Viktor Krum, ya casi había olvidado su existencia. Verlo ahora, verlo así, verlo ahí… era demasiado, su cerebro no era capaz de comprender a cabalidad. Hermione perpetuó el silencio, la sorpresa no le permitía hilar ideas lógicas o coherentes, mucho menos podría cuestionar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- Y bien, ¿tendré que preguntarlo de nuevo? - La intensidad que reflejaban sus ojos se agudizó; no aparentaba molestia precisamente, no, era algo distinto: un sutil gesto amedrentador. Control, eso quería conseguir.

\- Vii…vine a eent..entrevistar al señor Viktor Krupp – dijo ella, dubitativa, revisando nuevamente sus notas, como pensando que tal vez había llegado al lugar equivocado. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Viktor; se levantó para ocupar la silla que estaba junto a Hermione, cruzó los brazos y otra vez, la quedó mirando. Ella pudo interpretar el juego que él pretendía jugar. Se sacudió las ideas hasta que pudo sentir la pisca de seguridad que necesitaba para darle forma a su actividad mental y contraatacar. Irguió la espalda y giró el asiento lo suficiente como para devolverle la mirada - ¿desde cuándo tu apellido dejó de ser Krum?

\- Imagino que esta no es una entrevista para el _profeta_ – asumió él, llevando las manos a la altura de los hombros, mientras sus cejas subían de manera escudriñadora. Hermione recibió la afirmación como un golpe bajo, se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo y agachó la vista para evadir el contacto. Viktor estaba consciente de que el tema era sensible, pudo advertirlo, no obstante, para terminar de rallar la cancha, quiso agregar algo más – ¿desde cuándo dejaste tu varita mágica para dedicarte al periodismo?

\- No tengo por qué responder eso – soltó, a secas, con atisbos serios de odiosidad. El tema reunía las condiciones suficientes como para que aflorara el lado oscuro de su carácter.

\- Entonces yo tampoco

\- Tienes razón – sus ojos se fijaron en el horizonte asintiendo con la cabeza como si conciliara ideas; reclinó la espalda para tomar impulso y se puso de pie – Que esté bien, señor Krupp – acto seguido, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, haciendo lo posible para que el tac tac de sus tacones esta vez sonara convincente. Viktor se paró impulsivamente y la siguió.

\- Espera – pidió, tomándola del brazo. Su expresión esta vez, de frentón, lo hacía ver molesto; la respiración agitada y la línea que se dibujaba en su mandíbula lo delataba.

\- No veo por qué debería quedarme – contestó tirando el brazo, desafiándolo.

\- Viniste a entrevistarme – sus palabras no parecían amistosas. Hermione cerró los ojos y resopló con impaciencia. Él decidió ceder; la soltó, buscando a toda velocidad nuevos argumentos en su cabeza, quería retenerla – si te vas, tu amiga va a matarte, insistió mucho para que la recibiera.

\- No es necesario que te preocupes por mí, de alguna manera me las arreglaré.

Lo que fuese a decir Danny era lo que menos le importaba. Haberse encontrado con Krum en una situación así, esa era la principal preocupación que tenía. Últimamente el éxodo de magos al mundo muggle venía acrecentándose de manera escandalosa, lo cierto sí, es que todos, absolutamente todos los que habían tomado la decisión, lo hicieron con contundentes razones a cuestas… No se lo imaginaba en un escenario igual; no, su caso debía ser distinto. Tanto lujo y éxito repentino le parecía muy, muy raro... Sacudió su cabeza buscando claridad y continuó la marcha. Quería salir de ahí lo antes posible. Viktor no tenía intenciones de darse por vencido. Ni si quiera él podía reconocer el motivo, pero no, no podía permitir que se fuera; algo en su interior que subía desde su estomago hasta su cabeza para luego extenderse por todo su cuerpo lo movilizaba. Sus ojos, su pelo, esa actitud que a nadie se le habría ocurrido asumir al escuchar sus órdenes, la forma como sus labios se movían al rebatirlo; era ella, la chica de padres muggles que conoció en el torneo de los tres magos, la misma que lo tuvo como loco durante años, apareciéndose en sus sueños y en sus pensamientos… ágilmente, antes de que Hermione llegara a la puerta, se interpuso en su camino y le bloqueó el paso.

\- Déjame – pese a que su actuar la incomodara, hacía esfuerzos por parecer dura. Retrocedió un poco y se quedó ahí con los brazos cruzados, poniendo la peor cara de odio que podía permitirse. Viktor fue capaz de oler su nerviosismo, eso le ayudó a creer que parte de la batalla estaba ganada. Esquivando el contacto y moviendo el pie con celeridad, la desesperación volvió a aparecer. Pese a que lo intentara, no podía controlar lo que sentía; sus labios se apretaron y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas – déjame pasar – repitió.

\- No quiero obligarte, pero me gustaría que te quedes – sonó dulce, eso la calmó un poco. Viktor se hizo a un lado, dejándole el camino libre. Hermione se quedó en el mismo lugar, mirándolo mientras mordía inconscientemente su labio inferior – ¿te quedas entonces? – preguntó, y como si algo lo hubiese perturbado, tras un resoplido discreto, soltó el primer botón de su camisa y desanudó un poco su corbata. Las mejillas de Hermione se tornaron rosáceas y apartó la mirada - ¿y?

\- lo mejor es que me vaya – dijo, articulando las palabras con esfuerzo.

\- Entiendo que todo pueda resultar sorpresivo, yo tampoco sabía que esto iba a pasar –se veía sincero, o al menos eso intentaba demostrar.

\- Viktor, no tienes por qué darme explicaciones – reconoció, negando con la cabeza.

\- Mientras no sugieras que… – volteó hacia la puerta para asegurarse de que estuviera bien cerrada, y agregó casi en susurros – soy mago… aun estaría dispuesto a hacer la entrevista.

\- Esto es muy confuso – se llevó las manos a la cabeza para luego recorrer con ellas su pelo.

\- Es cierto, no te lo niego, a mí también me impactó verte.

\- Tenemos que olvidemos de esto. Yo no lo comentaré con nadie y espero que tú tampoco lo hagas. Así nos ahorraremos problemas.

\- ¿Problemas?

\- Con el ministerio – él la quedó mirando ceñudo, ella nuevamente hizo un gesto de negación – no es necesario que nos extendamos en ese punto – Viktor abrió la boca para hablar, pero antes de que terminara de ordenar las ideas y alcanzara a emitir sonido, ella se despidió y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Él metió la mano rápidamente dentro del bolsillo de su camisa y luego la estiró para ofrecerle un rectángulo de papel dorado.

\- Toma, si cambias de opinión, puedes llamarme directamente a mí – Hermione recibió la tarjeta y la echo dentro de su bolso, él le sonrió – ¿Puedo suponer entonces que lo vas a pensar?

\- No te prometo nada – respondió como última frase y sin decir más, salió de la oficina.

El pasillo lo recorrió de manera fugaz. Cuando abrió la puerta doble que daba a la recepción, vio prácticamente a todas las mujeres agolpadas, como espiando. No quiso detenerse a pensar en eso, caminó rápido hacia al ascensor y apenas sintió el tintineo, se subió. Al llegar al auto, recién pudo notar que sus manos temblaban y que la parte baja de su espalda y prácticamente todo su cuerpo estaba empapado en sudor. Se afirmó del volante y dejó caer la cabeza sobre sus manos. Aun no podía creer lo que había pasado, no podía creer absolutamente nada. Encontrarse con alguien del mundo mágico en una situación así, era tan improbable como imposible, ¿Viktor?, ¿Qué hacía él ahí?... sus pensamiento daban vueltas alrededor de esa idea, pero en realidad, lo más perturbador de todo, aun no era capaz de advertirlo. Si bien, la sorpresa justificaba su reacción, lo que más la conmocionó fue su actitud, su cuerpo, la seducción que tácitamente su inconsciente sitió. Giró la llave para encender el motor del auto y condujo de vuelta a casa a toda velocidad. Quería arrancar, debía arrancar lo más rápido posible.


End file.
